Olefin polymerization catalysts are of great use in industry. Hence there is interest in finding new catalyst systems that increase the commercial usefulness of the catalyst and allow the production of polymers having improved properties.
There is a need in the art for new and improved catalysts and catalyst systems to obtain new and improved polyolefins, polymerization processes, and the like. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new and improved catalyst systems for the polymerization of olefins for one or more of the following purposes: to achieve one or more specific polymer properties, such as high polymer melting point and/or high polymer molecular weights; to increase conversion or comonomer incorporation; and/or to alter comonomer distribution without deterioration of the properties of the resulting polymer. The instant disclosure is directed to novel catalyst compounds, catalysts systems comprising such compounds, and processes for the polymerization of olefins using such compounds and systems in satisfaction of the need in the art.